


Together

by Ririko



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ririko/pseuds/Ririko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those who know me best can easily see it right through and I thank whoever is up there that there isn't anyone in our group that knows me better...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; I don't own Final Fantasy and it's characters, they belong to Square Enix!
> 
> This drabble or one-shot is dedicated to one of my fave Yuffentine authors out there to whom I promised that I would write a Yuffentine fic some day , (you know who you are! ). SORRY it took so long!

There's something about the man in front of me that makes my heart beat faster than normal. I get nervous and selfconscious around him, even though I try to not to let it show. Those who know me best can easily see it right through and I thank whoever is up there that there isn't anyone in our group that knows me better.

It feels a little strange, you know... That the others in the group ignores me and him, sticking two of us together in everything we have to do in pairs. Watch duties, missions, a hotel room to name a few...

But he doesn't complains and I don't mind. He never complains that he has to share a room with "immature brat who doesn't know any better and never shuts up," as one of our group members nicely once said. It was the first and last time I heard him say so, before the man in front of me said something, defensing me while I wasn't there... (Actually, I wasn't supposed to hear the conversation they were having but I just happened to walk by accidentally. They were playing cards as usually at the control room.)

It was the first time someone took my side and it was the nicest thing anyone could've done to me. That was probably one of the reasons what made me to fall in love to him; his gentle side which was something many didn't notice at all.

"Yuffie, are you alright?" The familiar voice snaps me out of my thoughts, making me to turn my gaze away from a hotel room's white walls towards the lone gun man.

"Hmm?... Oh, yeah, just thinking something," I mumble with a nervous smile, feeling my face heating up.

A pair of arms wraps themselves around me, bringing me against a muscular chest. I rest my head on his shoulder, letting a small shy smile play on my face.

"It's nice," I whisper while snuggling deeper into his arms.

"Hmm?"

"This... The two of us like this, even if it's for a while until the others decide to continue our journey," My words echo in the otherwise quiet hotel room.

He just nods and pulls me closer.

'I just wish we could stay like this forever, without fear, without hate... Just the two of us, together just like we are meant to be,'


End file.
